I Still Believe In You
by cutechica
Summary: Sequel to The Heart Won't Lie....Gordo asks Lizzie for a second chance...will he get it? Takes place 2 weeks later.


I Still Believe In You

A/N: Ok guys, this is it. You've waited long enough…….here is the sequel to "The Heart Won't Lie." Lauren, I know you're jumping for joy over there. I am so sorry that it took so long to get it up. I was on vacation( although, I did start the story while sitting in the hotel room one night……..) I also went through a case of writer's block….but, I'm back!! So, R/R!!! Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire (Disney still does….), and Vince Gill owns the song "I Still Believe In You." I own the story idea and (sadly) that's all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**2 Weeks later**

"Lizzie, all that I ask for is a second chance." Gordo waited for her answer. He knew he messed up ten years ago, but ever since the reunion two weeks ago, he had been trying to win her back. "Gordo," Lizzie's voice was soft over the phone, "I don't know. You broke my heart ten years ago. How do I know you won't do it again?" "I was stupid back then, Lizzie," Gordo stated. "I was trying to figure life out." He paused for a moment. "I know I hurt you. I hurt me, too. You have no clue how much it hurt for me to see you crying and know that I caused it. But, I felt like everyone in the world wanted a part of me. Colleges, my parents, you…." His voice saddened. "I didn't know what to do. I regret leaving, but it seemed like the thing to do at the time. I wish that I had come back sooner. Wait….I wish I had never left."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Everybody wants a little piece of my time

But still I put you at the end of the line

How it breaks my heart to cause you this pain

To see the tears you cry fallin' like rain~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Why didn't you call or write?" Lizzie questioned. "Was it that easy to forget about all that we had? Was it that easy to forget about me?" She felt hot tears make their way down her cheeks. "Lizzie, I thought about you everyday. You're all I thought about. All I still think about." He paused, swallowing the lump that was forming in his throat. "I tried to call, but I was scared. I have so many letters that I wrote to you, but I was too afraid to send them But, I promise you, I will never hurt you like that again. Just give me another chance, please."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Give me the chance to prove

And I'll make it up to you~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Why, Gordo? Why should I give you another chance?" Lizzie couldn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks no matter how hard she tried. "Why should I give you something that you gave up on ten years ago? Something you lost faith in?" Gordo sighed. He knew he deserved the tourtue she was putting him through. But, he didn't think that she would be like this. "Lizzie, I never lost faith. I still believe. I still believe in you. I still believe in us."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~I still believe in you

With a love that will always be

Standing so strong and true

Baby I still believe in you and me~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Then why? Why did you break my heart?" "I don't know," Gordo admitted. "I guess I got caught up in life. I only thought about me and no one else. Not even you."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Somewhere along the way, I guess I just lost track

Only thinking of myself never lookin' back

For all the times I've hurt you, I apologize

I'm sorry it took so long to finally realize~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Look, Lizzie," Gordo had to get these next words out. "I never stopped loving you. You still mean everything to me. I know it's taken me a long time to realize this, but I belong with you and nowhere else. Would you please give me a second chance?"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Give me the chance to prove

That nothing's worse losing you~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I don't know, Gordo." Lizzie was softening and she knew it. Something inside her told her that he would never hurt her again. Maybe she should listen to her heart. "Please, Lizzie. One more chance is all I ask. One more chance to prove how much I love you. I always have and I always will."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~I still believe in you

With a love that will always be

Standing so strong and true

Baby I still believe in you and me~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lizzie thought for a moment. Her head was saying "What if I get hurt again?" But her heart was saying something totally different. It was saying "Go for it!" She normally listened to her head, and she ends up regretting it. This was something she didn't want to regret. If she didn't do this, she would always wonder "What if?" and she didn't want to wonder. She wanted to know. "Ok, Gordo. I'll give you a second chance."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I know, I know--another cliffhanger. Don't kill me!! I'm gonna write a longer story (it will not be a songfic) about what caused the breakup. It will start before they started going out and end when they broke up. My working title for that one is "When The World Began". I might change it though. Then, I will do another long, non-songfic sequel to this one called "Wild Angels". Once again, the title might change. So, please don't hate me for this cliffhanger. I promise I will start the prequel ASAP!! So, while you're waiting for that, you could be reviewing this story!! 


End file.
